The Stars Have a Secret
by FireSprite
Summary: Ginny Weasley. The only daughter of Molly and Aurthur Weasley. The youngest of the family. She wasn't supposed to be special. But she is. A true reader of the stars. And they have something important to say... Something to do with life and death. R/R
1. Jupiter Is Bright Tonight- Week One

**A/N: Okay going for two in one day!!! This is now my Harry/Ginny fic, because so many of you wanted one. **

Disclaimer: Oops I actually forgot the disclaimer in the last two so time this one by 3! I own the number 0! 

Jupiter is bright tonight- Week one 

PG 

~*~*~ 

Ginny's POV~~ 

I knew I shouldn't be here, the forbidden forest was a little too scary for my likes, but I had to go. Harry's life is at stake!!! I stepped into the clearing and breathed a sigh of relief. Dominus was there waiting for me. He pawed the ground nerviously. 

'Ginny, hurry up! I can't stay long' He whispered to me. I hurried up my pace and walked towards him. 

'Sorry' I whispered. 'I had to wait until everyone left the common room. You said you had to speak to me?' I asked my dear friend. 

'Yes' He lowered his voice 'Jupiter is in the sky tonight, plain as day' Normally, to any witch or wizard, this would have seemed like rubbish talk, but seeing as I had become very good friends with Dominus I understood what he meant. 

'Not Jupiter! Is Mars out?' I asked witha mixture of shock and hope. Dominus shook his head gravely. 'Damn' I whispered. 'Okay thanks, do not worry, you have not betrayed the code!' I said. 

'Thanks Ginny' He smiled before gallopping off. I hurried out of the forest, where I bumped into someone. 

'Oof!' He said, then 'Gin?' 

'Harry?' I asked, it was so dark I could only make the outline of the figure out. 

'Yeah... what are you doing out here?' 

'I could ask the same of you' I said. 

'Couldn't sleep, you?' 

'Um.. same' I tried to sound natural when all I was feeling was sick with worry. 'Listen, neither of us should be out here, let's go back by the fire, hmm?' 

'Gin, I can always tell when you're lying. What's up?' 

'The sky. C'mon Harry let's go' I said urgently before grabbing his hand and starting to pull him towards the castle. 'We don't have much time' I whispered to myself. 

'What was that?' Harry asked. 

'Nothing... nothing. C'mon, Harry!' 

'Gin, why are you so anxious to get back to the castle?' he asked confused as to why I was practically dragging him towards the stone building. 

'I'll explain in the common room' I lied. 

'OK' He started to walk faster, alowing me a little break from pulling him. We entered the common room after a long lecture fron The Fat Lady In Pink. 'Ok, so what is it?' He asked as he sat down in a chair. 

'I'm sorry Harry, but I have to do this' I said as I raised my wand. 

'Gin, what are yo-' 

'Obliviate' Harry was cut off my the memory erasing charm. 'Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, but I had to!' Harry had a dreamy expression on his face. He looked at me and smiled. 

'Hey Gin. Is it lunch time yet?' I had to laugh at that. 

'No Harry, it's 2 in the morning' 

'Then why are we down here?' 

'Long story' I replied after a while. 'Are you feeling okay?' He still had that dreamy expression in his face, which should of faded by now. 

'Fine, why wouldn't I be fine? I mean I'm down here by myself with the girl I like at two in the morning' 

'You- you like me?' I said, not believing it. 

'Yup' Harry got up and before I knew it he was kissing me on the lips, softly. He then shook his head and the dreamy expression was gone. When he relized what he had done, he reddened. 'Sorry Gin, I don't know why I did that. Say, I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed now.' With that he got up and left up the stairs. 

I sat down in the chair, confused. Harry said he liked me and then kissed me, but was that because of the charm or did he really like me? Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night. Partly because of Harry but also because I knew what was going to happen, and unless I acted quick, Harry would be dead by the fourth week. 

To be continued.... 

**A/n: sorry this is short, I'll get the next part up as soon as possible!**


	2. Venus is there- Week two

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! BTW Ginny's in her fifth year! **

Disclaimer: Yo tengo nada (I have zilch) 

Venus is there- Week two 

PG 

~*~*~ 

Ginny's POV~~ 

I felt awful. The days were dragging by so slowly. I was always tired now, from lack of sleep. I had been studying the stars every night and talking to Dominus every second night. I knew Harry was noticing my bags. He would look over at me and press his lips together until they were white, concern all over his face. Ron had even tried to order me to go to bed earlier. But he didn't understand, no one understood except Dominus, that I had to do this. I couldn't stand by and let someone die bacause I was tired!! At least I had Dominus as a friend, he knew what I was going through. 

It was ironic how we had become friends. Me, always sneaking away to draw by the lake, Dominus, always sneaking away from the centaurs, feeling he didn't fit with them. It was by chance that we had met, by the forests edge. There was something different about him, he wasn't so stiff about conversing with humans, but he did worry what others thought of him. After how many years, I had learned to understand the stars just like cantaurs. And it was hard, knowing what was happening and following the strict code, not letting anyone on, for the stars had chosen to let me in on their secrets. 

I looked at my watch absentminidly. Oh no! It was 12:30, I have to go meet Dominus now! I got up and ran to the door, just as Harry entered the common room. Damn! 

'Gin! Hey Gin! I need to talk to you' He called to me. 

'Harry, not now, I have to go' I said, shaking. It hurt to look at him, ever since I had learned that Jupiter was in the sky, and in December! I turned around and hurried out the portraight door, praying to the stars, that he wouldn't follow me. 

~*~*~ 

Harry's POV~~ 

Something was up, especially since last week. All I remembered was talking to Sirius, my reason for being down by the forest and -BAM- next thing I knew I was kissing Ginny Weasley. It was a nice kiss, I don;t know whether I scared her or not, but there was something else that was bothering Ginny. And, if Ginny was too busy to talk to me, I'll just have to see why. I had to admit it to myself, I was worried about her. More worried than I had ever been. She looked awful, always so sad and tired. Creeping down the hall, I glanced around making sure there was no one. There wasn't. I followed her outside. Where was she going? To the forest? Why would she be going there? I walked slowly behind, making sure she didn't hear me, but I think she was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice anything else. She slowed doen and entered the forest quietly. I followed and soon hear voices, one her's, one I didn't reconize. Peering around the tree I saw her standing there, talking to a centaur. Since when did she talk to these creatures? I wondered. He was speaking especially low. 

'Ginny, I see Venus up in the sky' He said 

'You do? Oh that's great!' She cried, throwing her arms around the man (er horse? er both!) 

'It's small, hardly visible, but it's there..' He said as he smiled. 'Oh and one more thing, the Polar Star shines brightly tonight.' Ginny stiffened then turned around slowly, in my direction. 

'Harry?' She said shocked. How did she know I was here? 

Ginny's POV~~ 

'Harry?' I asked shocked. Damn! How much did he hear? 

'Hey Gin' He said meekly, a little shocked himself. 

Dominus broke the silence 'I must go, the time runs late.' 

'Bye Dominus. Remember what I said' I told him. He nodded his head in thanks, before galloping off. 'Well...' I said 'I guess I should be heading back....' 

' Gin, what's going on?' Harry asked, concerned. 

'Harry don't make me erase your memory again' I told him. 

'You? You were the one who did it?' I nodded my head as Harry's eyes widened. 'Why?' 

'Look, I won't erase your memory again if you forget yourself that this happened, ok?' I said, pleading with him. i hated erasing memories, although I was exceptionally good at it, i felt it gave me an unfair advantage over others. I breathed a sigh of relief when Harry nodded. 'Let's get back to the castle, before they find us missing ok?' 

'Sure' Said Harry. We walked up to the castle in silence. I felt relieved, Venus was there, help was on the way... 

~*~*~ 

**A/N: sorry it was short again but I have a french project to do *EEEE!!!* R/R plz**


	3. No planets at all -Week three

A/N: Oh my two in one day ****

A/N: Oh my two in one day?!? :o I'm shocked at myself, how could I allow myself this! LOL (I've 'momentarily' forgotten about the French project!) 

A big fat zero is all I own (with the exception of the things I DO own) 

No planets at all -Week three 

PG 

~*~*~ 

Ginny's POV~~ 

I was supirsed at how well rested I felt this morning, eating my bacon and eggs. It was probably due to the fact that I didn't have to worry as much any more. I was happy for once, no matter how small Venus was, it was still there, which gave me and Dominus some hope, at least.

Harry kept shooting me glances down the table, but I chose to ignore them, instead talking part in some much needed girl talk with my friends. I laughed and joked all through breakfast, amazed at how good I felt afterwards.

Sighing happily, I went to my first class of the day, charms, which was by far my favorite. I was really good at it and I think Prof. Flitwick was almost proud of me, in a way. We learned the shield charm that class, and I tried it out, with some disastrous effects on other members of the class. For some reason, the shield charm bounces of the charm, and many students weren't fast enough at avoiding them. I took one of my friends to the hospital wing, she was suffering a sprained wrist thanks to a bouncy banishing charm. While she was being healed, I looked out the window.

An owl was headed straight towards me. _Who would be sending me an owl in the middle of the day?_ I wondered. He landing softly on the windowsill, and waited until I had gotten the letter before taking off. _Who could this be from?_ I wondered as I tore it opened. It was from Dominus. It read: 

**__**

Dear Ginny,

Hurry down here as fast as you can after dark!!!

I've discovered something I think you need to know right away!

Love,

Dominus

Un oh what's happened now?? I thought. 

'Gin!' Deena (my friend) said 'All healed let's go!' 

'O-ok' I stammered, still half lost in thought. I stuffed the letter in my pocket and headed towards Potions. We had Potions right after the 6th years, so I usually saw Harry. As I walked in someone pushed into me. I fell to the floor. 

'Hey!' I said, looking up I saw Draco Malfoy, smirking down at me. 

'Sorry' He said in mock sincerity. Grumbling to myself, I sat down in my seat, not noticing that my letter was missing. 

Harry's POV~~ 

I watched as Draco knocked into Ginny on purpose. I was about to protest and give Malfoy a piece of my mind, when I noticed a letter fall out of her pocket. She didn't seem to notice, as she was glaring up at Malfoy. I grabbed it quickly as I could. _Maybe this would explain everything._ I thought to myself. _I'll have to wait until after classes to read it though._ Stuffing it in my pocket, I ran to catch up with Herm and Ron... 

~*~*~*~ 

I sat down, in a chair, finally having convinced Herm and Ron that I needed to finish my Potions homework, but I didn't need their help. Pulling out the letter, I saw: 

**__**

Dear Ginny,

Hurry down here as fast as you can after dark!!!

I've discovered something I think you need to know right away!

Love,

Dominus

Ginny's not going into the forest again is she? I thought _Well, I'm coming with her_ I resolved. I couldn't stand her going in there alone, what if something happened to her? I would never forgive myself if that happened. _Were these feeling brotherly or something more?_ I wondered to myself. Just then Ginny came rushing down the stairs, her fiery hair, trailing after her, trying to get her cloak on while running. She was looking at her watch, a scared expression on her face. 

'Gin!' I cried 'You're not going into that forest alone!' She stopped short, realizing that it was me who was talking to her. Putting her hands on her hips she said 

'Harry Potter, you can't tell me what I can and can't do! And who said I was going to the forest?' She demanded. 

'I found your letter' I said, waving it. She made a grab for it, missing. 

'That's privet, how dare you look at my personal things!' She practically yelled. She took a steadying breath and said in a calmer voice. 'Look Harry, I don't have time to play silly games, I'm late.' She turned to leave, but I was faster, I ran and blocked her way. 

'Sorry Gin, I can't let you go alone' I said. Ginny looked at me for a second, before grabbing my robes and pulling me in. She kissed me rather fiercely and then abruptly stopped. I looked at her in a daze. She smiled micheviously and ran to the portrait before I could gather my senses and stop her. Swinging it opened, she threw me a laugh and left. 

Ginny's POV~~

I was glad I had thought of the Dazing potion that afternoon. When I had noticed my letter was missing, I realized I must have dropped it in Potions. And only one person would bother reading my things, either Harry or Ron. Glad it was Harry, I didn't want to kiss Ron (A/N: EWWW!!!) and I knew he would try to stop me. It gave me enough time to get to Dominus, before Harry could go after me or tell a teacher. Entering the clearing again, I was there first. It was a cold night out and even my cloak wasn't enough to ward off the biting air. As I rubbed my hands together, I saw Dominus come into the clearing. He looked really sad, I noticed. 

'What is it? What did you have to tell me?' I whispered urgently. 

'There are none' He croaked out 'No planets at all...' _No planets?? Impossible, the stars could not change that fast!!_ Looking up at the sky, I saw that Dominus was right not a single planet. _Damn!! DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!_

'What do we do?' I asked, still looking up at the night sky. 

'We wait, the stars will soon reveal their secrets, possibly tomorrow night' Looking up I gasped, one of the stars had changed!_ The Melvina star, it was in the 12th house!! But surely that did not mean Harry and I? I mean, we're so young... impossible! _

'Dominus, do my eyes deceive me or is the Melvina Star in the 12th house?' Dominus looked up, and smiled slightly. 

'I do believe it is. Why now, I wonder? You haven't spoken to Harry today have you?' He looked at me questionably. 

'Actually' I confessed 'I just dispensed the Dazing Potion on him, but that's doesn't mean anything, I didn't do it for love!' 

'Are you sure? Really are you, Ginny?' I bit my lip, wondering_. Yes, the kiss was nice, but..._ 'I must go' Dominus said, interrupting my thoughts 'Take care and watch out Gin' 

'Bye' I said, as I watched him gallop off. Oh boy, tonight's going to be a long night! 

****

A/N: Yay it's longer! Hehehe. Plz R/R, tell me, did you like that? Do you guys understand my 'hidden messages' and what the stars are saying? TRY TO GUESS!


	4. No moon- Week Four

No moon- Week Four ****

No moon- Week Four

By:~*Ginny*~

A/N: Just want you all to know 2 things! 

1) This is the fourth week, hence the last part! 

2) I STAYED UP UNTILL THREE IN THE MORNING FINISHING MY FRENCH PROJECT!!!! But now I'm free of school!!! WAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 

I just realized this is more like day 4 than week four. Ah well, I'm still recouperating from my little frenchie project. 

Oh BTW college girl, you were close and GinnyPotter, you got it right!!!! Oh and Julie, you aren't missing half the story, I just have no idea what I'm writing about. i'm making it up as I go along (although i do have a general idea of what's happening, I'm probably in the dark just as much as you :D) 

p/s: sorry this is bad, i just wanted to get it done! oh and in this story Sirius has already benn cleared of the charges. 

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, do you think I'd be sitting here, typing on my Mom's computer? No, I'd be working on book FIVE!!!!!! So guess what? I ain't her, which means, I don't own 'em. And I could of said all that in one sentance, but I'M FREE FROM SCHOOL AND I CAN WASTE ALL THE TIME I WANT!!!!! 

~*~*~ 

Ginny's POV~~ 

I walked back up to the castle and entered the common room Uh oh Harry was still there, waiting for me. 

'Hey' I said as normal as possible. 

'Gin? Why did you kiss me?' He asked quietly 

'Because you were going to come and I couldn't let you do that. I used the Dazing potion on you, Harry. I'm sorry, but it was best that you didn't come.' I looked at him for a moment wondering... The stars said that we were meant to be together. Were we? Only one way to find out. I walked up to him and kissed him. To my suprise he kissed back. 

Fireworks. 

Stars. 

Somewhere in my brain the song _'God save the Queen'_ played. I had no idea whether that was connected to me kissing Harry or not but any ways... 

The portrait door swung open and there stood Dumbledore. Harry and I broke apart, embarassed. Dumbledore only smiled. 

'Harry. I have some good news for you. Sirius has captured a Death Eater that was sent to you by Voldemort, he had orders to kill you, at least that is my theory. I believe Ms. Weasley here already knew that, though.' I stared at him open-mouthed_. How did he know about me being able to read the stars???_ He just smiled and turned around and left. 

'Gin? What is he talking about? How did you know? And why didn't you tell me?' He said, a little anger in his voice. 

'Harry, I can read the stars.' I said bluntly. 'You know those who can read them are not allowed to reveal what will happen. It's against the code.' Harry stared at me, with either amazement or craziness. It must have been amazement, because he nodded and said 

'Well at least everything turned out all right.' 

'Thank god for that' I replied. With that we kissed and then hugged. I looked out the window. No moon, everything would be all right then.

****

Okay yeah I know that sucked!!! I got a writers block near the end, so I got stuck and finished it as fast as I could. And guess what, as I finished, I got an idea for a new story so now I have to write it down before I forget it, so I won't redo this one! Sorry ~*Ginny*~ 

Don't bother to R/R if you are going to say it sucked 'cause I already know that!


End file.
